D I L E M A
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Pernyataan cinta Shinobu yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Miyagi dilema. "Dia harus tanggung jawab!" tandas Sang Profesor memutuskan. Seringai iblis tersungging di bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian. Warning: HARDYAOI! My 1st fic in this fandom. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Shungiku Nakamura

Fiction Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pair: Junjou Terrorist (MiyagiXShinobu)

Summary: Pernyataan cinta Shinobu yang tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Miyagi dilema. "Dia harus tanggung jawab!" tandas Sang Profesor memutuskan. Seringai iblis tersungging di bibirnya, beberapa detik kemudian.

Warning:Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, OOC, gaje, abal dan ngaco xD *plak* Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

**D I L E M A  
>a Junjou Romantica <strong>© **2011  
>by Sasukiss<strong>

.

#

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Miyagi berguling-guling di ranjang. Ingin sekali ia tertidur untuk melepas dilema yang menggandrunginya. Sayang, matanya tidak mau kompromi. Dan pikirannya masih tersuguhi rekaman kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya dilema seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Miyagi. Jadilah kekasihku. Aku pasti membahagiakanmu."

Sampai saat ini Professor Mitshuhashi Daigaku itu masih merasakan, jantungnya seolah terlepas dari pembuluh-pembuluh darah yang mencengkeram, mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang Shinobu Takatsuki. Sungguh, tak ada dalam bayangannya, memacari pemuda 17 tahun di bawah usianya itu. Ditambah lagi, dia adalah adik mantan isterinya sendiri.

Miyagi bukan gay! Apalagi pedofil! Dan ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan semua itu. iya kan?

"Huh..." Miyagi memijit kening. Bingung dengan pertanyaan sendiri. Ia menarik selimut, menutup pandangannya dari bayangan sesosok Shinobu yang menyatakan cinta dengan kegugupan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Ditambah lagi, semburat pink yang meronai kedua pipi putihnya. Membuatnya nampak—err, harus diakui—MANIS!

Dan...hei kenapa memikirkannya membuat Miyagi tegang? Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk ikut campur. Menenangkan Miyagi kecil yang berdiri berjingkrak-jingkrak. Apa ia senang dengan semua ini? Apa ia menginginkan Shinobu? Apa ia sudah gila?

"Sss...hhh..."

Dan kenyataannya, Miyagi terdesak. Ia menginginkan seseorang untuk membebaskan desakan ini. Sedangkan yang ada di pikirannya hanya Shinobu. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?

"Dia harus tanggung jawab!" tandas Sang Profesor memutuskan. Seringai iblis tersungging di bibirnya, beberapa detik kemudian.

.

#

.

Seperti dugaan Miyagi, Shinobu sudah menantinya sebelum ia selesai dengan urusan kampus. Seulas senyum—atau seringai—terpoles di wajah tampan Miyagi. Dan ia cukup puas dengan senyum balasan dari Shinobu yang—harus diakui, manis sekali dengan semburat pink meronai pipi putihnya itu! Membuat Miyagi seolah ingin menyentuhnya atau mungkin menciumnya?

Entahlah. Sejak Shinobu menyatakan cinta dan selama 24 jam Miyagi memikirkannya, fantasi-fantasi enah sering berkelebat di benak pria 35 tahun itu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyinggahi otaknya, sejak perceraian dengan mantan isteri dan menyerah pada masa lalu tentang Sang 'sensei'. Apakah ini berarti ia mulai mencintai Shinobu?

Kehadiran Shinobu memang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi Miyagi. Membuat pria itu mengalihkan sejenak dari masa lalu tentang Sang 'sensei' yang terpatri erat di memori. Tapi menerima pernyataan cinta dari Shinobu yang tiba-tiba juga tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Terbukti dengan dilema yang dialami semalam. Dan Miyagi tak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Karena itulah ia memutuskan rencana ini.

"Lama menunggu Shinobu-chin?" Sapaan yang terdengar aneh, mengingat tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Atau memang karena keadaan keduanya yang berbeda pasca pernyataan cinta itu? Makanya membuat semua jadi serba aneh begini?

Entahlah. Yang jelas keduanya sama-sama berkutat dengan alam pikir masing-masing.

"Ti-tidak juga." Shinobu dengan persiapan hatinya, menanti keputusan Miyagi.

"Sudah makan?" Dan Miyagi dengan rencananya untuk memutuskan ketetapan hatinya.

Shinobu menggeleng dan itu membuat Miyagi tak bisa menahan seringainya. "Ya sudah langsung ikut saja ya?"

.

#

.

Langit jingga merona di ufuk barat saat Miyagi menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu Hotel di Tokyo. Setelah menyelesaikan reservasi, ia dan Shinobu memasuki sebuah kamar. Shinobu hanya menurut saja. Bahkan sebenarnya ia dan Miyagi tak banyak bertukar kata saat perjalanan tadi.

Shinobu cukup percaya pada Miyagi. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman saat di dekat Miyagi. Mungkin karena kurangnya kedekatan dengan keluarga sendiri. Atau mungkin karena telah dibutakan cinta.

Sebenarnya, Shinobu bukan tanpa dosa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Miyagi tercengang, kemarin siang itu. Ia telah beberapa kali bercermin. Menyakinkan diri, apakah sedang salah minum obat saat menembak Miyagi? Apa sudah gila, menginginkan pria, mantan suami kakaknya itu? Apa rasa percaya dirinya sedang melambung di atas normal hingga merasa yakin mampu menggantikan posisi Sang 'sensei' yang selama ini menghuni relung hati Miyagi?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Tak mungkin Shinobu menjilat ludah sendiri. ini tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi tindakan kemarin siang itu sebenarnya juga bukan dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan sejak kapan kamar menjadi tempat lebih nyaman untuk ngobrol daripada di cafe?" Hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan Shinobu saat ini. Berusaha mengembalikan diri seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang akan mengajakmu ngobrol?" Seringai misterius yang terpoles di wajah tampan Miyagi sedikitnya meremangkan bulu roma Shinobu.

"Kau akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu," Dan mata hitam pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu membulat dengan sempurna saat tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang dengan Miyagi menindihnya. "Semalam kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Dan sekarang, kau harus membuatku tidur dengan tenang."

Shinobu menelan ludah, sebelum seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir merahnya. Ia sudah tahu maksud ucapan Miyagi, hanya dengan merasakan pergesekan benda keras di sekitar selakangannya.

" Dengan senang hati Miyagi..." godanya, mengalungkan tangan di leher Miyagi. Dan itu membuat Miyagi tak bisa menahan seringaianya untuk melibas bibir nakal di bawahnya.

"Enghhh..." kedua bibir itu saling melumat ganas. Miyagi melumat bibir bawah Shinobu, sedangkan Shinobu menikmati bibir atas Miyagi. Keduanya saling memiliki bagian untuk dinikmati.

Satuan waktu selanjutnya, Shinobu menyerah. Ia menghentikan lumatannya. Miyagi yang menyadari bibir Shinobu telah pasif, menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Namun tak semudah itu, karena lidah Shinobu terjulur untuk mendorong lidahnya.

Miyagi tercekat sejenak, menanggapi ulah nakal Shinobu yang tak mau menyerah begitu saja. ia akhirnya berdiam diri, membiarkan lidah pemuda itu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Semakin lama, Shinobu semakin menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam. Targetnya adalah batang tenggorokan Miyagi. Namun sebelum menemukan targetnya, bibir Miyagi lebih dulu menangkap lidahnya.

Ternyata semua itu adalah taktik Miyagi. Ia sengaja menyerah, membiarkan lidah Shinobu menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang ternyata digunakan sebagai perangkap untuk menyerang balik. Saat lidah Shinobu benar-benar terperangkap, ia menelan lidah nakal itu. Mengulumnya dengan beringas sebagai serangan balik.

Shinobu yang menyadari kejeniusan Miyagi akhirnya menyerah. Ia bahkan tak melawan saat Miyagi yang puas memeras saliva dari lidahnya, berganti menjulurkan lidah untuk menginvansi mulutnya.

"Hmphhh..." pasokan oksigen semakin menipis. Miyagi akhirnya mengakhiri invansinya. Ia tersenyum memandang rona merah di pipi Shinobu. Membuat pemuda itu nampak manis di matanya. Dan harus diakui, sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau nakal juga Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi berujar menjilati saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Shinobu.

Pemuda di bawahnya itu menggembungkan pipi. "Dan kau licik sekali Miyagi..."

"Kenapa cemberut begitu? Membuatku segan saja..." Miyagi tersenyum, mengarahkan jilatannya di sepanjang tulang rahang Shinobu.

"Tidak usah sok segan begitu..." Shinobu mendongakkan wajah, memberi akses bagi Miyagi untuk mencicipi lehernya.

Miyagi tak menyia-nyiakan. Dikecupnya leher Shinobu yang mengkilap karena peluh. Menghisap sana sini untuk meninggalkan tanda kemerahan.

"Jadi sejauh mana aku boleh menyentuhmu, hm?" Ia menghentikan kecupannya. Membuat Shinobu mengerang protes. "Sejauh apapun..." jawabnya menantang.

Miyagi mengangkat sudut bibir membalas senyuman nakal Shinobu. Ia beranjak untuk melucuti pakaian pemuda itu sekaligus pakaiannya sendiri. Shinobu memanas, menyadari tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuh mungilnya. Dan pemandangan di atasnya semakin meluaskan rona merah yang menggurat di pipi. Nampak tubuh sempurna Miyagi tengah berdiri menggagahinya dengan kesejatian yang juga berdiri gagah.

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Kau mau?" suara merdu Miyagi menyadarkan angan Shinobu yang melayang entah kemana. Dipandangnya pria di atasnya yang sedang mengelus-elus kesejatian sendiri. Seolah mengisyaratkan Shinobu agar menggantikan tangan itu dengan tangannya.

Tak ingin mengecewakan pria yang dicintainya, Shinobu beranjak bangun. "Tentu saja..." tandasnya merebut kesejatian Miyagi.

"Enghhh..." Miyagi melenguh nikmat, merasakan telapak tangan halus Shinobu mengelus-elus miliknya. Apalagi saat tangan itu tergantikan benda basah yang tak lain adalah lidah Shinobu. Yeah, Shinobu menjilati kesejatian Miyagi seperti menjilat permen lollipop kesukaannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Shinobu lalu melahap kesejatiaan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Miyagi tercengang dengan kesungguhan pemuda itu padanya.

"Emphh..." Shinobu memaju mundurkan kepala untuk mengulum Miyagi seutuhnya. Miyagi memandang iba pada pemuda yang kemarin menyatakan cinta dengan wajah kepiting rebus itu. Yeah, secara kesejatiannya sangat besar dan tidak mungkin bibir mungil Shinobu meraupnya. Tapi Shinobu melakukannya dengan sempurna. Meski nampak kesusahan dan berkali-kali tersedak.

"Cukup Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi melepaskan diri dari _blow job _Shinobu. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku yang melakukannya?" ujarnya melirik kesejatian mungil Shinobu yang berdiri dengan melelehkan cairan pre-cum di ujungnya.

Shinobu memalingkan muka, menahan malu, "Lakukan saja..." katanya merebahkan diri lagi.

Berkali-kali Miyagi dibuat tersenyum geli dengan kenakalan Shinobu. Ia mendudukkan diri, memandangi kesejatian Shinobu. "Kau imut sekali..." ujarnya mencomot kesejatian yang menurutnya 'imut' itu.

"Aghhh...Mi-miyagi..." Shinobu mendesah-desah saat Miyagi menjilati miliknya, mengocoknya perlahan dan terakhir mem_blow job_. Shinobu seperti menari-nari dalam rongga mulut Miyagi yang hangat dan lembab. Sungguh menyenangkan, hingga kesenangan itu mengantarnya ke puncak yang pertama.

"Hmphhh...dan kau juga manis..." ujar Miyagi mengomentari cairan milik Shinobu. Ia menelan habis cairan itu dan merangkak kembali di atas tubuh Shinobu. "Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" ia menggesekkan miliknya di selakangan Shinobu. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Shinobu yang bersimbah peluh. Pemuda di bawahnya itu mengangguk pelan. "Pantas saja berpengalaman..." Miyagi menandas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shinobu menggigit bibir. Takut-takut kalau Miyagi kecewa karena tak mendapat yang pertama darinya. "Tapi denganmu pasti lebih menyenangkan..." lirihnya melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggang Miyagi. Mengeratkan sentuhan menegangkan di bawah sana.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Miyagi langsung dijawab anggukan mantap Shinobu. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mendudukkan diri tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Shinobu. Membuat posisinya kini duduk berselonjor dengan memangku Shinobu. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa pengalaman dirimu..."

Shinobu mengerti. Ia mengangkat tubuh, memposisikan lubang saluran ekresinya di atas kesejatian Miyagi yang berdiri tegang. Ia kemudian menurunkan tubuh untuk menghujamkan lubang sempitnya pada kesejatian Miyagi yang besar itu.

"Akhhh..." Tentu saja perih sekali karena belum ada persiapan sama sekali.

Tapi bukan Shinobu jika menyerah begitu saja. Dicengkeramnya kedua bahu Miyagi dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuh. Menghujam lubangnya berkali-kali sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Akhhh..." erangnya merasakan kesejatian Miyagi berdenyut-denyut dalam tubuhnya. Seakan memompa untuk memperbesar diri dan tentu saja penganiayaan untuk lubangnya.

Miyagi hanya tersenyum, melihat kesungguhan Shinobu menyenangkannya. Ia melirik _nipple _Shinobu yang tampak menegang. Dengan isengnya, Miyagi mengulum putting susu itu, membuat Shinobu menggelinjang kegelian dan menghentikan penetrasinya.

"Miyagi...jangan menggangguku..." desahnya meminta. Bukannya menyetujui, Miyagi justru menghisap putting susunya seperti bayi menyusu Sang ibu. "Nanti kubantu..." katanya sebelum menghisap _nipple_ sebelah.

Shinobu akhirnya pasrah saja. Membiarkan Miyagi menyusu sepuasnya. "Ughhh...Miyagi..." desahnya mengacak rambut hitam Miyagi. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya..." Miyagi menyudahi hisapannya. Ia mengangkat pinggul Shinobu, membantunya menaikturunkan tubuh untuk melakukan penetrasi.

"Aghhh...aghhh..." Shinobu terus mendesah. Sakit dan nikmat menyerang pada saat bersamaan.

"Ughhh..." Miyagi pun mendesah lirih, merasakan dinding tubuh Shinobu semakin mencengkeram erat miliknya. Ia kemudian meraih kesejatian Shinobu yang sempat dianggurkan begitu saja. Dikocoknya kesejatian imut itu seiring tusukannya yang menghantam prostat Shinobu berkali-kali.

"Aaahhh..." keduanya melenguh, menumpahkan hasrat tertahan. Miyagi dalam diri Shinobu dan Shinobu dalam genggaman Miyagi. Keduanya bersama-sama menggapai kesempurnaan bercinta.

Deru nafas saling memburu, kelelahan pasca ejakulasi nampak terpaut jelas di wajah masing-masing. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk Miyagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Shinobu tanpa melepaskan penyatuan diri mereka. Kini ia kembali menindih Shinobu yang nampak terperangah.

"Miyagi...kau..."

"Aku belum tertidur Shinobu-chin. Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Miyagi tersenyum iblis, mengeratkan pelukan di bawah sana. Dapat dirasakan oleh Shinobu, Miyagi masih menegang dalam dirinya.

"Lakukan sesukamu Miyagi..." ucap Shinobu tersenyum lembut. Nampak ketulusan terpancar dari mata indahnya. Miyagi melihat hal itu, ia tersenyum membalas senyum Shinobu. Meski tulus tidaknya masih menjadi misteri.

"Tawaranmu tidak akan kusia-siakan Shinobu-chin..." Miyagi beranjak mengangkat kedua kaki Shinobu untuk ditumpukan di bahunya. Ia mengeluarkan kesejatiannya, menyisakan kepalanya saja, lalu menghentakkan lagi ke dalam dengan keras. Membuat Shinobu terkejut dan memekik. Miyagi tersenyum, melihat Shinobu yang nakal kini tak berdaya oleh serangan darinya.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Miyagi..." desah Shinobu mencengkeram erat sprei yang sudah berantakan. Rambut cokelat terangnya basah oleh peluh. Matanya yang terpejam, menggulirkan bening-bening Kristal. Bibir merahnya mengganga, meneteskan saliva di sudut. Rona merah di pipi putihnya menggurat luas.

Sungguh, pemandangan itu membuncahkan gairah Miyagi. Membuatnya mempercepat tusukan. Keluar masuk, maju mundur, lagi dan lagi. Memancing suara-suara seksi pemuda di bawahnya yang sudah terjerat pesonanya.

"Sebut namaku Shinobu-chin...terus..." seru Miyagi memerintah.

"Miyagi...You...ahhh..." desah Shinobu menyebut nama Miyagi seperti merapal sebuah mantra. Miyagi tersenyum puas. Diturunkan kaki satu Shinobu dan memiringkan tubuh pemuda itu. Ia akan melakukan penetrasi dari samping. Tentu saja karena ia ingin mencicipi pantat Shinobu yang dari tadi belum tersentuh.

Kini kedua tangan Miyagi bergerak semua. Tangan satu meremas pantat Shinobu yang kenyal dan tangan satunya lagi meremas kesejatian pemuda itu. Dengan tidak menghentikan penetrasi tentunya.

"Ahhh...ahhh...Miyagi...You..." Shinobu tak bisa lagi menahan desakan dalam perutnya. ia meraih puncaknya lagi.

"Begitu saja sudah klimaks. Sensitif sekali kau..." Kembali Miyagi menyeringai. Seolah tak peduli Shinobu yang masih kelelahan, pria penyandang gelar professor itu menjatuhkan kaki sebelah Shinobu yang masih bertumpu di bahunya. Membuat posisi Shinobu kini tengkurap dengan pantat yang masih senantiasa menjepit miliknya erat.

Miyagi mengangkat pinggul Shinobu, memposisikannya menungging. Ia akan melakukan penetrasi dari belakang rupanya. "Ukh, kau...aku masih lelah..." racau Shinobu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Miyagi yang tengah bersiap-siap melancarkan serangannya lagi.

"Tapi aku belum tidur sayang..." goda Miyagi sambil meremas-remas pantat Shinobu. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk perlahan, "Ya sudah, lakukan sepuasmu..." ujarnya pasrah. Ia sudah terjerat pesona seorang Miyagi You rupanya.

Shinobu berharap Miyagi membalas perasaannya. Semoga ada cinta dalam sentuhannya yang memabukkan ini. Sekalipun tidak, menyenangkan seseorang tercinta tidak ada salahnya juga kan? Yeah, meskipun besok harus berjalan tertatih-tatih atau bahkan tidak bisa sama sekali. Mengingat serangan Miyagi yang membabi buta ini.

"Ahhh...Miyagi...ahhh..." Shinobu menggigit bibirnya. Miyagi terlalu kasar memperlakukan tubuhnya. Anusnya pasti sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Perlahan-lahan cairan merah keluar dari lubangnya yang teraniaya.

Miyagi tercekat melihatnya. Namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar, seolah tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Justru penetrasinya semakin mudah dengan pelicin darah dari Shinobu itu.

"Aghhh...Shinobu..." Miyagi memejamkan mata, merasa keenakkan saat miliknya yang semakin membesar, terjepit erat dinding tubuh Shinobu. Ia meraih kesejatian Shinobu yang lagi-lagi terlupakan. Dikocoknya kesejatian menggantung itu seiring tusukannya.

Desahan dan erangan bersenandung di bibir keduanya. Saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing saat melepas hasrat tertahan. Dan akhirnya ambruk di ranjang dengan tubuh lemas. Miyagi sudah benar-benar terpuaskan sepertinya. Ia menarik keluar kesejatiannya dan bergulir ke samping. Melihat langit-langit kamar hotel sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Di samping, Shinobu masih tengkurap membenamkan wajahnya di kasur empuk yang jadi saksi bisu penyerahan dirinya pada seorang Miyagi You, mantan suami kakaknya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Perasaan itu tumbuh secara alami. Perasaan menginginkan tak hanya tubuhnya tapi semua. Semua yang ada pada Miyagi, Shinobu ingin memilikinya. Tapi apakah Miyagi juga menginginkannya? Semua yang ada padanya? Tidak hanya tubuhnya saja?

Perlahan Shinobu membalikkan tubuh. Sedikit menggernyit karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "Miyagi..." lirihnya menatap Miyagi yang memejamkan mata. "Apa artinya semua ini?"

Miyagi membuka mata perlahan. Matanya beradu dengan mata Shinobu. Saling mencari apa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Shinobu mencari cinta.

"..." Miyagi memikirkan keyakinan perasaannya pada shinobu. "Tidak." Dan itulah keputusannya.

Shinobu mengerjapkan mata. Meratakan bening yang mengambang di kelopak mata. Agar tidak bergulir begitu saja. Shinobu tidak ingin menangis di depan Miyagi. Sekalipun kenyataan ini membuatnya ingin enyah dari hadapan Miyagi saat itu juga. Sedih, malu, kecewa, kesal, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ya, sudah. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Oyasumi..." Cepat-cepat Shinobu mengatakannya. Ia beringsut, memiringkan tubuh, menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut tebal. Ia tahu, tak bisa lari dari kenyataan begitu saja. Selain memang tak bisa dihindari, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak memperparah luka di tubuhnya yang baru saja terkoyak pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tapi ada luka yang lebih menyakitkan daripada luka tubuhnya. Luka hati. Perlahan bulir-bulir bening menitik dari sudut mata indahnya. Ia telah merasa kosong sejak beberapa menit lalu Miyagi mengeluarkan diri dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika pria itu mengeluarkan diri dari hidupnya, besok dan seterusnya?

Sebuah tangan kekar mendekap tubuh mungil Shinobu, menyeret angan pemuda itu yang melayang tak tentu arah. "Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu, aku menginginkanmu—"

Shinobu terbelalak. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mempercayai suara itu milik...

"Miyagi?" Dan ia telah membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Yeah, suara merdu itu memang milik Miyagi. "Aku mencintaimu Takatsuki Shinobu..." Dan ia mengatakannya dengan senyum penuh...

Ketulusan! Setidaknya itulah yang ditemukan Shinobu dalam mata hitam pria di atasnya. "Kau bercanda Miyagi?"

"Kau ingin begitu?"

Shinobu menggeleng, dikalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria di atasnya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Miyagi You. Sangat mencintaimu..."

Dan keduanya kembali larut dalam pagutan bibir yang saling menggesek lembut. Mengecap manisnya cinta dalam pertautan lidah. Menggetarkan nada-nada cinta dalam keciplak saliva.

"Enghhh..." dan seakan ingin protes saat semua itu berakhir. "Tidurlah Shinobu-chin. Sebelum aku terbangun dan kembali menyerangmu..."

"Dasar mesuuummm!"

"Hahahaaa..."

Sepertinya setelah ini Miyagi tetap tidak akan tidur dengan tenang. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana mengendalikan diri untuk tidak sedetik saja menyentuh Shinobu-chinnya yang imut dan menggairahkan.

Ah, Miyagi You, lagi-lagi kau dilema.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, uang *plak* sangat dibutuhkan untuk fic pertama saya di Fandom Junjo Romantica ini. Silahkan sampaikan melalui 'Review' di bawah ini minna~ :)

Arigatou ^^


End file.
